


Save Her Dean

by Shadelemy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biseuxal Charlie Bradbury, Bisexual Dean, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, baby kink, bisexual!dean, cas/charlie, saving charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadelemy/pseuds/Shadelemy
Summary: A whisper trickled up Dean’s ear. Hot breath curling into his neck and tickling his ear. A familiar weight settled behind him as he stared into deep green eyes hooded over with lust in front. Small pants coming from the figure in front of Dean as he curled his fingers up into her.





	

A whisper trickled up Dean’s ear. Hot breath curling into his neck and tickling his ear. A familiar weight settled behind him as he stared into deep green eyes hooded over with lust in front. Small pants coming from the figure in front of Dean as he curled his fingers up into her.

 

\----

 

Dean was currently in Shreveport with Sam on a hunt for a local werewolf pack Charlie had been helping them hunt down. Ending their day off with nothing they headed to a bar where they met up with Charlie. Sam walked in and something felt admist to Dean. Running to the door he tried to pry it open with no luck. He ran to the back of the bar, door locked to. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks when he saw Gabriel. “What are you doing here you winged-bastard? Where is Sam?” Dean demanded from the angel.

 

“Don’t worry Dean-o, Sammy is fine. Super  _ fine _ I might say.” He chuckled as Dean launched toward his and he just side-stepped. “Sensitive topic I get it. Look, I’m here because Cassie and Charlie asked me to do them a favour and well… I get Sammy in return for the night. I couldn’t resist that offer!” Dean couldn’t decide if he wanted to attack the angel or ponder what Cas and Charlie wanted with him. Good for him he didn’t get to decide because soon after Gabriel was gone and he was in some kind of room.

 

‘A doctor’s office?’ Dean wondered as he saw the setting he was in. Without realizing it his feet were moving. He had never been here and yet he moved as if he knew this place. Dean stopped outside of a room marked ‘420’ before he laugh as the irony he opened the door to see what it was. Now he was in a big room with a king bed and drapes. “Dean, you need to help her.” Dean looked up into Cas’s stone grey eyes, then to the bed where Charlie was. She was sitting up looking at him, looking fine but her eyes was nothing but pure fear. 

 

“Charlie, heya charlie what’s wrong?” Her lip trembled as she tried to talk, but nothing came out. “Shhh- it’s okay don’t talk.” He looked back to Cas for answers. 

 

“ Verus Amator Essentiam, an ancient curse she got from a witch. It-” His voice broke. “It- it means true lover _ s  _ essence. Which is the only cure, we’ve tried everything. Gabe, me. We didn’t know how to-to ask you. It’s our only hope. I can’t I love her please Dean help us.” Cas began rambling at the end, incoherent. 

 

Dean moved to the floor where he had taken a seat beside Charlie’s bed. “Cas it’s okay calm down, uh- tell me what I have to do.” Dean was scared, he knew Cas loved Charlie and was happy for him. He loved her too, and only wanted to help but they both look terrified and hesitant to ask him. There was nothing that could be so bad as to where he wouldn’t help.

 

Cas bit his lip, which got Dean distracted a second before he steeled himself. “She- she needs-.” Cas mumbled the last bit that Dean couldn’t hear. 

“What?” Dean asked.

 

Cas swallowed, “She needs the two loves of her life to..” Cas stopped. “To fuck her, to cure her.” He got out, knowing they only had a few hours left. This was their last shot. Dean didn’t register that for a few moments, his brain still trying to process it. 

 

“Oh, okay yeah. Jus- just tell me who I need to get.” Cas shook his head.

 

“Dean, it’s uh…” He stopped, looking to Charlie.

 

“It’s you and Cas, Dean.” Charlie whispered to the air, her voice carrying in the silence. 

 

Dean had stood up and was going out the door when he stopped in his tracks and turned. Him and Cas? Cas he understood but him? He thought Charlie was gay, at least that’s what she had said. Slowly he nodded. He had never said it out loud but he had liked them both since he met them. Cas because he was always there, kind, and strong. Charlie because she was funny, smart and brave. He hadn’t been able to tell anyone he had come to terms with his Bisexuality but maybe this was the time. 

 

To reassure himself he nodded again and slowly brought his hands up to his shirt. Pulling it over his head he did it as sensually as he could, still knowing Charlie’s death loomed over them. He pushed the thought aside and just thought about how nice it would be to make his friends and lovers feel good. He stood only in his pants, Dean Winchester goes commando. Cas and Charlie’s eyes had stop pouring tears and now were intrigued and a bit turned on.

 

Both were sitting on the bed and as Dean walked over Cas slowly stood, seeming to read Dean’s mind. Shouldering his coat off Cas turned to let Dean take control.

Wrapping his arms around Cas he slowly pulled his tie off and following that was the buttons. Cas’s shirt fell to the floor and his back was on display for Dean. He ran his rough hands down Cas’s sides to his hips. Moving to the front of his pants he began licking and biting a trail down his back and collar bone. Licking and sucking to mark what was his. The buckle came off without effort and then the pants followed. Dean found that not only did Cas go commando he was big and heavy in Dean’s hand. Though he fit just right in his palm.

 

Dean continued to slowly move up and down on Cas’s cock as he whispered sweet nothing’s into his ear.

Without warning Dean let go and moved on to Charlie. Pushing her back onto the bed he pulled off her pants slowly, the material tickling her as he went. When they were off her he moved his fingers down to her opening, using the fabric to rub against her clit. She started whimpering and Dean moved down to trap her mouth in a kiss. It was sloppy but oh so wonderful. Stopping his ministrations he moved up to her breast. His lips caught over the fabric and licks her breast through it as he unbuttoned her shirt. Pulling it off he cupped the breast he had been working on and pinching it. Eliciting a moan from Charlie.  The other one he kept busy with his mouth.

 

After a few moments he moved both his hands and mouth and ran them down her sides. Gripping her hips lightly he dropped to his knees. Moving her legs apart he pulled her panties down and discarded them, then stuck his tongue into her opening and licked, causing her to squirm and moan more. Suddenly he felt a familiar weight on his back. Hot breath tickled his ear and and a line down his back. Then he felt a hand pulling his pants down and the movement caused him to jerk forward to get them off, pushing his nose right into Charlies clit and a guttural moan escaped her lips. After his pants were off a hand went around his cock.

 

Startled, Dean moaned into Charlie causing her to suddenly come. Dean lapped her juices up. He was about to ask for protection before he realized she needed his cum in her to cure. He was also going to ask for lube but before he could Charlie was on his cock, sucking him to the hilt. He wasn’t expecting it and fell back, only for a strong body to wrap itself around him and lick his collarbone. Leaning his head back he captured Cas’s lips for a kiss. Tongue fighting tongue for dominance and Dean gave out letting Cas take control. It was a few minutes before they came up for air, staring each other in the eyes. Charlie pulled back and pulled herself onto the bed, opening her legs to Dean. Without hesitation he moved forward and after licking his fingers he inserted them slowly, letting her body adjust to the intrusion. Soon he fit 3 and even 4 fingers in.  A whisper trickled up Dean’s ear. Hot breath curling into his neck and tickling his ear. A familiar weight settled behind him as he stared into deep green eyes hooded over with lust in front. Small pants coming from the figure in front of Dean as he curled his fingers up into her.

 

Confident he wouldn’t hurt her Dean spit on himself and rubbed slowly for a second, coating himself. He looked back to Cas who’s were eyes hooded with lust and anticipation, giving a very short nod for Dean to continue. Pulling Charlie close to him he moved into her slowly, not wanting to hurt her. Once he got settled in he waited for her to adjust. As soon as she nodded he started moving, skin against skin. He picked up the pace as he felt Cas and his huge, hard dick behind him. Wanting that to be his once he and Cas healed Charlie. Moving impossibly fast Charlie began screaming. “Yes.. oh god. Dean! DEAN. I’M COMING!.” With another thrust they came together. Dean fell on top of Charlie for a moment before moving so Cas could get to her.

 

“Hey baby, you’re gonna get all better. Daddy’s gonna give you his cum and make you all better. Does my baby want that?” Cas asked Charlie. “Yes, Daddy. Give me all your cum, made me better Daddy.” Charlie told him. 

 

Dean got hard in a matter of seconds. That idea sounded so good to Dean. He wanted Cas to be his Daddy. He wanted his cum, wanted to share him. Cas entered Charlie in one motion. Moving at impossible speeds, groping at Charlies breast and licking her tits. In seconds they were both coming, Charlie for the third time. 

 

Dean helped Cas move Charlie up onto the bed, happy to know that she would be okay. Then Dean fell onto the bed face first, his ass in the air on his knees. It was a spur of the moment thing and it felt right. Cas sucked in a breath, his Cock hardening at the site of his best friend spread out for him. “Please, fuck me hard.. Daddy.” Dean whispered to Cas.

Cas stuck his fingers into Dean’s mouth, letting him lick and suck. Dean’s tongue on the pads of his fingers turning Cas on even more. Cas grabbed his cock and stroked in speed with Dean’s sucking. Soon Cas determined they were wet enough and slowly inserted his fingers into Dean. This was Dean’s first time so he went slow, stopping when he needed and checking if Dean was okay. When Dean was stretched good enough for Cas to feel safe he slowly started pushing his cock into Dean’s tight virgin hole. Hissing with every inch Cas almost couldn’t hold himself back. 

 

“Baby’ you’re so tight. Daddy feels so good.” Finally Cas got settled into Dean. Holding out for the longest moments of his life. “Daddy’s you can move now.” Cas didn’t wait a second more, he was moving, his hands around Dean’s hips to pull him closer every time he went forward. “Dean, baby you’re so tight. Daddy’s gonna cum.” 

  
“Cum in me Daddy, baby wants your cum daddy.” Those words were music to Cas’s ears. He thrusted one more time before he came with Dean. “Daddy loves his two baby’s.” Cas whispered as he pulled Dean under the covers, holding both Charlie and Dean close as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This is my submission for drarina's bisexual challenge.


End file.
